Pirates Initiation
Every prisoner that is brought to the island who wants to join the Brotherhood, be they a crew member of the captured ship, a released servant or slave or any person expressing a desire, must undergo a series of rites and initiations to prove their worth. To ensure they are not spies who were planted to try and gain secrets of the Brotherhood and the island, they will be examined by a Healer, Archaist and Asparist. Even those born on the island must undergo the Initiation before they are considered part of the Brotherhood. This process may take weeks or months to complete. Upon passage of the all rites the initiate undergoes the joining ceremony. I: The first thing an initiate must do is give a valid reason of why they wish to join the Brotherhood and what they have to offer in return and why they are worthy to become a member. Then they must find a ships crew that will sponsor them and they will answer to the crew for any mishaps. II: You will be taken to a tent while blind folded, placed in a sitting position in the center of the room and told to pick three items, but you must choose wisely and then you will have to explain your choices. III: If they are to become a crew member of a ship they must now show their knowledge of ships and their ability while aboard one. And knowledge of the water they will sail in. If they are lacking in this area then they must learn more before proceeding to the next phase. IV: At this phase they must show their ability to dive from the ship and swim to shore from a ship that is in the middle of the harbor. Secondly they must help an injured crew member to shore using wreckage. V: At this mid-point you have earned the privilege of having some fun but it still remains a part of the initiation. You will now be tested on your Wenching ability and if successful your prowess at Bedding. Your partner of the nights entertainment will be brought before the gathered members and will tell their version after you. VI: Next they must show what weapons knowledge and ability they possess. If they are lacking in the knowledge of any weapon that must be used by a member, then they are to learn them on with a minimum of skill before proceeding to the next phase. This part includes the firing of weapons at targets and dueling. VII: At this point you will use any skills you have such as farming, carpentry or whatever by helping out on the island. If you do not have a useful skill you will be tested to for placement as an Apprentice under some Master. This is mostly for those who were not born to the island as they will already have been learning a skill. In the last part of this phase the initiate is bring an item they have crafted and explain how it was created. If they are unable to do this they must tell of their trade or craft and will be judged by crafters or trades people in this field. You will receive monetary compensation during this time. VIII: So that one knows you can have fun as well as being serious, at this stage the initiate must prove their stamina in drinking. You will start with the weakest form of alcohol and continue to the strongest. Singing and dancing is also encouraged during this time. IX: When the initiate has reached this point all of their ship mates, Master and anyone who has had dealings with them shall come forth in turn and either side with or against the initiate and state their reasons for their choice. X: Once the initiate has passed all rites for admission to the Brotherhood, they must climb the large mast that is set up in this area and grab the flag, climb back down and present this while on both knees with head bowed, to the Captain who's ship is their sponsor. On the other hand, the initiate who fails will most likely be put to death. Joining Ceremony I: You are now ready to become a member of the Brotherhood. You must bathe then put on the new clothes and boots you will be given no matter the condition of your current attire. You are then brought before the Brotherhood and asked by the Lord Captain if you are now ready to join them as this will be your last chance to back out. You are then presented with either you own weapons or those of better quality than you had before. A sash to show your completion is placed over your upper body, this bearing the symbol of your sponsor. II: You must now choose the design of a small tattoo that has nothing to do with the Brotherhood and piracy and takes no more than an hour to be completed. You are given some weak alcohol to drink to dull the pain the slightly since the tattoo artist is going to make it as painful as possible while everyone watches you endure this just to see how you will react. III: Once you have gotten your tattoo and shown it to all gathered you run to the beach where a one person rowboat awaits. You row out to the flagship, climb aboard it, then climb the main mast and retrieve the Lord Captain's flag. Climb back down the mast, get back in the row boat and return to the beach. Return to the ceremony area and hand over the flag to the Lord Captain. This is all to be done as fast as you possibly can. If you beat the current record you are awarded a prize and your name is embroidered on a cloth and hung on the honor pole for all to see till there is a new record. IV: At long last comes the moment you have been working towards. You kneel before the Lord Captain. The Master Jeweler presents the Brotherhood ring to the Lord Captain who holds it up for all to see. Then you are told to site the Oath of Brotherhood."I (Give Full Name) do hereby swear my life to the Brotherhood. To uphold the Code. To share in the prosperity when good fortune smiles upon on. To give aid and comfort when misfortune befalls us. To give my life in keeping the secrets of the Brotherhood and the island safe. I cast my past to the wind and sail into a new future."'''Then the Lord Captain places the gold ring on the middle finger of your right hand and shakes it as he says,"We welcome (Name of Member) into our family. Rise and join our ranks. May the Guardians smile upon you and keep your course sure."after you stand the first person to shake your hand will be the Senior Master Archaist who casts a binding ward on the ring, this makes it so only you can touch it without harm, then everyone else comes and shakes your hand, if it is the entire island then it might take hours. '''Pirates Brotherhood Pirates Codes